


Hero

by Lucy112235



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Allies, Angst, Companionship, Death, EtN, F/M, Gen, gabstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: A small tale about two souls that knew each other, found each other, saved each other, and lost each other.
Relationships: Implied DeStorm Power/Gabbie Hanna, The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellage/gifts).



> FIRST! FICMAS! GIFT! this fic kicks off ficmas season for me and I hope y’all like it!! not my best work but yknow,,, I tried. first person to receive a gift from me is the absolute blessing of a human that is my homey, Stella. I love her beyond what words can describe. Think of literally any positive adjective and that’s what describes her. She’s hilarious, intelligent, compassionate, supportive, imaginative, talented, stunning, empathetic, and incredible in every way. She’s listened to me rant so many times, she’s been there for me so many times, she’s made me laugh so many times, and she’s put up with gabex for a while so I thought I’d give her this. I hope you like it estrella :D

There’s a comforting feeling when you’re not alone.

Not the frightening feeling that happens when you’re alone, in the dark, and you feel the hairs stand up on the back of your neck as you hear heavy breathing that is not your own. It’s the feeling when you’re lost in the dark and you’ve lost your way and suddenly someone comes toward you, flashlight in hand and an outstretched arm. It’s the feeling of hope rejuvenated as you feel like maybe you’re going to make it. 

After winning against Lauren, the team turned on DeStorm. Calling him “shady” and by that boy Alex, a “murderer”. DeStorm knows damn well what murder is. He knows he’s no murderer, but the team doesn’t believe him. Because DeStorm’s villain, the killer, the one who’s going to destroy them all. They don’t care that he’s got a son or a life or (god forbid) actual morals. 

So when he wanders off with Jesse and finds himself at death’s door, subject to a deadly choice, the obvious conclusion is to assume  _ yeah, I’m dead.  _ Who in hell’s name would pick him over  _ Jesse Wellens?  _ The hero always wins in the end, never the villain, so he knows he’s dead. Why even have hope? Who’s gonna pick him? He doesn’t have any friends here. They all turned on him. There’s no way he’s going to survive this.

And yet, when he needs some hope the most, shades of hope in deep purple in blue come climbing over the balcony. Gabbie Hanna, the YouTuber who he barely knew before tonight, comes climbing over. In the moment, his odds don’t feel improved. Why would Gabbie save him? They barely know each other and besides, DeStorm’s got no allies. There’s no why in God’s name that she’s going to save him.

And yet… his name is the one that exits her lips. 

There’s an indescribable feeling that overcomes you when someone saves you from certain death. Gratitude deeper than anything else in the whole world. Like you owe everything you have to this person. And you wonder why they saved you, what they see in you, and it all comes together in a beautiful mess of gratitude and confusion and such, such relief. 

She pulls him away before he can see the fate of his friend and leads him back to the rest. Along the way there, he turns to her, perhaps to get answers, perhaps just to gaze at his hero, the person who saved him from eternal doom.

“What are you looking at?” she smirks.

“You,” he responds, matching her smirk. “Why’d you… why’d you save me?”

She looks towards him, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re a cool guy. You don’t deserve that fate.”

He smiles, the first real smile all night, because for once, someone sees him as more than a problem. More than something to get rid of. She sees him as a person, a living being, something worth fighting for. Something worth going against the group for.

“So, are we… are we allies now?” He asks.

“I’d like that,” she smiles back. Her smile lights up the room. She holds up her arm, a sign of their newfound partnership, and he takes it without a second thought. 

It’s crazy how fast your take on survival can change, especially here, in this battle of life and death. Five minutes ago, DeStorm was absolutely sure that he was dead and there was no way he was going to be saved. He was positive that he was doomed and yet now he suddenly has a fire ignited inside of him again, a fuel for survival. For his friends, for his family, for his son, for Gabbie. She, against all odds, believes in him. Thinks that he deserves to stick around. She doesn’t blame him for Lauren. For once, he can say that he’s not alone. When the world’s against you, it’s nice to have someone on your side.

They’re calling out teams, and what’s the odds that DeStorm’s a captain? 

Gabbie’s not too mad about it, anyways. She’s not mad at all. DeStorm, however the way others perceive him, is a good leader. He’s capable and strategic and powerful. She’d  _ much  _ prefer to be on his team rather than Joey’s.

“Gabbie, you saved my life once. Why don’t you come over here?” DeStorm smirks, that trademark smirk of his. She grins and saunters over to him, beaming with happiness as she hooks her arm with his. 

_ We get each other,  _ to put it simply. An unspoken bond. A protection, a shield, something to lean on. Someone to hold on to. A feeling that you’re not alone.

Gabbie’s always kept a brave face on, masking pain with humor and a smile. She had started to break and crumble with the night continuing until DeStorm came into her life, a shield, something to make her  _ believe  _ the things she said. That she might survive this night. That they might get out.

No, they  _ will.  _

DeStorm’s her protection, her partner, her ally in this hellhole. Together, they’re going to make it.

When his name was called, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t worried. Just a bit. Because however annoying Alex is, he’s clever. Smart. Not to say that DeStorm was  _ scared,  _ per say, just  _ worried. _

Perhaps the confidence in his head got to him. Saying things that he didn’t mean. Gabbie saving him gave him a rush of adrenaline and it all got to his head. Is that what happens when you’re not alone? When you’ve got someone on your side? They make you feel like you’re worth it, and when that is used wrong, it can come off as well, being an asshole.

Never mind that, because he’s about to go into a challenge. He won his first one. He can do it again. There’s no other alternative. He can’t leave everything he loves behind.

“Right this way,” Alison gestures to the door. “Everyone, follow me.”

DeStorm falls to the back of the group, crossing his arms as he follows Alison down to the balcony. And then Gabbie appears beside him, a confident smile on her otherwise worried expression, and on instinct his arms fall to his sides. He doesn’t know  _ what  _ it is about Gabbie that makes him feel… safe. Like they’re not on this hellhole. Like everything will be alright.

She holds him arm as they walk, an unspoken comfort. The sequins on her dress flicker in the moonlight as she strides, confident. Confident in  _ him.  _

They’re almost to the balcony when his hand shifts slightly, drawing down and closer to her hand. Perhaps it’s fate or perhaps it’s a fluke. She looks down, if only for a moment, and DeStorm experiences something he almost never has, something soft.  _ Nerves. _

He’s not supposed to be soft. He’s not supposed to be like Alex, soft and weak but with Gabbie, it’s like he’s safe and he’s home and he doesn’t need to put up his walls. He doesn’t need to protect himself because she already does it for him. 

Their hands drop at the same time and DeStorm finds himself next to Alex, the punk glaring in his direction like he’s so mighty.

“Well,” sneers Cash. “look who it is. I figured it’d be you two lowlifes.”

DeStorm doesn’t answer. Neither does Alex. They glare at each other, one glare much more well earned than the other, and Cash continues.

“You want this, don't you?”

The gem shines bright in Cash’s hand. DeStorm knows there’s a catch, because nothing here has been  _ that  _ easy. Something was up.

And of course he was right, as Cash hurled the gem over the balcony as it promptly  _ plopped  _ into the swimming pool.

_ “Really?”  _ Gabbie rolls her eyes, and DeStorm shares her annoyance.  _ See, we make a great team.  _ Great minds think alike.

“First person to get the gem out of the pool keeps it,” Cash smiles. “The other’s going to the firing squad.”

_ We gotta get in the pool? It’s freezing out here!  _ He’ll do it, though. He’ll do anything to make sure Alex doesn’t win.

Cash raises his gun. “On my mark.”

DeStorm glances toward Gabbie again. She has an encouraging, slightly nervous smile on her face. He shoots her his best grin, trying to send her a message.  _ Don’t worry, Gab. I’ll win this. I’m not going anywhere. _

Suddenly, a  _ bang!  _ sounds, and DeStorm is running before he can even think.

DeStorm has been in this pool for god knows how long, and Gabbie can tell that he’s giving up hope.

She wants to be one hundred percent sure that he’s going to make it, that he’s going to survive, but she can’t. Not when Alex has been under the water, searching like crazy and ready to resurface any minute.

Nevertheless, she tries to keep up hope, because she knows he’s more than capable. He’s DeStorm Power, for god’s sake, but more than that, he’s her  _ ally.  _ No, more than that. Her  _ friend. _

And sure, Alex is her friend too, but her opinion of him has been on the rocks ever since he accused DeStorm for no reason at all. 

Gabbie can’t deny the possibility that DeStorm will lose, but she tries to distract herself with hope. His confident smile and the grin he shot her before taking off. His capability.  _ Him. _

Suddenly, Alex pops up in the air, a gem clenched in his fist, yelling “found it!” and her heart starts to crumble.

DeStorm himself looks to be in complete shock. Everyone else cheers, celebration overshadowing a man’s  _ death.  _ Their cheers are muted by absolute horror. How in god’s name did he lose? How could he die? 

“How do you know?” asks Tana.

“Are you sure?” says Tyler.

Alex presents the gem to Cash. The confederate shows no sign of emotion. “The gem is yours.” An even louder cheer echoes. “But holding onto its gonna be a painful thing,” he hands Alex a small brown pouch. “Time for the execution.”

“See you in hell!” DeStorm says defiantly.

Joeys mouth drops. “The execution?”

A strangled “no!” escapes Gabbie’s throat. She can’t seem to speak properly or do  _ anything  _ except feel complete and utter despair. Tears push their way down her face.  _ I thought… I thought we’d make it… _

“You,” says Cash, pointing to DeStorm. “Here, please.”

“Omigod,” says Andrea.

Tyler winces slightly. “This is violent.”

“No…” she was so convinced they’d make it. “Please, no…” she thought they’d survive. Together. “I don’t wanna see him die…”

Every part of her hurts. Every part of her wants to curse this goddamn house. Every part of her wants to save him. And yet, she can’t. She’s helpless.

DeStorm steps out of the pool, standing in front of the Dark Army soldiers. A bow is aimed directly at his chest. 

“Draw...”

A soldier pulls back an arrow. DeStorm doesn’t cry or scream or run, which makes it all the worse. He’s  _ accepting  _ his fate. He’s not running. He’s letting it happen. 

“And…”

Gabbie wants this all to disappear. She wants to be back home. Most of all, she wants to save DeStorm Power.

“Fire!”

The arrow is released. For a split second, Gabbie still holds on to some sort of hope. That her shield won’t be shot down. And yet, hope means nothing in this hellhole. The arrow pierces his chest and he falls back into the water. He doesn’t resurface.

Tears threaten to escape her eyes, but she holds them back for his sake. He’d want her to be strong. Now, she’s going to get out. For him. 

The rest if the world sees DeStorm Power as the evil villain, conquered by the courageous hero. They see him as a problem, not a person, and perhaps Gabbie is the only one in the universe that sees him for who he truly is. A protection. An ally. A  _ friend. _

He came in when she needed him the most, and for that, she knows that he’s no villain. He’s a hero to a story that was never told.

**Author's Note:**

> cOmment please :D


End file.
